


writing requests, hoco style

by SummerEagle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, not shipping kate and vic, sorry but its just something i cant do, to each their own but blegh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerEagle/pseuds/SummerEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoyo this is just my gathering of writing from 9/26 because i asked someone out to homecoming and they said no so im here celebrating with you guys<br/>kate and victoria are the sole characters in chapter 3 but it wasnt rly supposed to be shipping since i dont. vic is sorta hella gay tho so like ???</p><p>ch 1: pricefield<br/>ch 2: marshfield<br/>ch 3: kate and vic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate memes but this was funny at the time

They lay entwined under the covers, the smell of smoke and Chloe’s perfume surrounding them. Chloe’s eyes sparkled with the adoration she felt for Max, and Max snored lightly as she continued to sleep. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, Chloe pulled Max just a little closer. Her hand lingered on the remote Max had found for her stereo, and prayed she had turned it up loud enough.

Chloe hit the power button, and all hell broke loose.

Immediately her room was filled with the horrible, speaker-breaking sounds of John Cena’s theme song. Max flailed as she was startled awake, pushing herself out of Chloe’s arms to sit upright. She managed to rise from the bed, trip over one of their discarded items of clothing, and come crashing down on Chloe’s floor in three seconds.

Chloe burst out into laughter and switched the music off, thankful David and her mom had decided to go to breakfast a half hour before. Max covered what she could with Chloe’s ripped tank top, confused and horrified. She trembled as she crawled back into bed, avoiding Chloe’s shit-eating grin.

Max got her revenge on Chloe by refusing to kiss her for the rest of the week.  
Chloe responded by calling her Max Cena.


	2. bunnies are children, not pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate and max get another pet rabbit because it hasnt been written about before ((obviously))

Kate had practically jumped - no, bounced - at the prospect of Max getting a pet. Sure, Kate already had Alice to deal with, and they were in the middle of their first semester in college, but another bunny was definitely something their limited budget could afford. They had even watched their financing to affirm that they could efficiently raise one.

Now, it came down to actually getting the bunny.

They had woken up early and gotten ready as if the day was normal, but there was a curtain of anticipation draped over the room. Max’s hands shook when she held them out in front of her, and she rewound more than a few times to fix broken plates and cusses when Kate was within earshot. She was sure they could afford the finest tea shop tour in Portland with all of the money in it.

Kate, on the other hand, was teeming with excitement. She smiled at Max whenever they passed, and she made them wait for a moment at the door to realize that yes, they were getting a second rabbit and no, it wasn’t just a dream. She took another moment to compose herself, then smiled up at Max as she laced their fingers together. Max gently pulled them out of the house they were renting and guided them towards her car.

The drive to the store was relatively uneventful, aside from them singing along to whatever upbeat song played on the radio at 9:00 in the morning.

They reached the pet store - they had agreed to this beforehand as well, in case they forgot that rabbits need food in the euphoria of having another one - and parked close to the front, thankful for the lack of people this early. Max supposed it was worth waking up a few hours early this Saturday morning. Kate got out of the car first, made an offhand comment about how cold it was, and successfully roped Max into holding hands all the way into the store. The only thing stopping them was the bar separating the double doors. They reconnected when they passed the threshold.

Kate lead the way to the pet food aisle, having shopped here previously for Alice. Max kept up as well as she could while looking around, deeming some things unimportant and others almost worth letting go of Kate’s hand to investigate.

Almost.

They reached the pet food aisle, and Max was finally set free to roam as she wished. Her careful side was overruled by her curious side as she examined the tags of squeaky toys a few feet back towards the entrance. Her momentary freedom was short-lived, though, as Kate passed her a bag of the rabbit food. They proceeded back to the check-out line, whispering excitedly. The cashier looked at them with both concern and interest as he scanned the bags. The couple paid, got their change, and headed back to the car.

Max was barely strapped in for more than a second when Kate reached for her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Max turned to look at her, and Kate promptly tapped her lips with her pointer finger. Max gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss her, cupping her cheek with her free hand. Kate held her hand there with her own, pulling back to look at Max.

She was thankful they were together, because her heart couldn’t handle much more cuteness this morning. Especially not since they didn’t make coffee.

They proceeded to the same animal shelter Kate had adopted Alice from - she had already filled out the application and received the results from the shelter, as they had already found her name in the database - and took another moment to collect themselves.

Max commented somewhere along the lines of: “We’re acting like we’re getting to see our new baby.”

Kate’s quick response was: “Should we wait until after we’re married, then?”

Max rolled her eyes, but the thought of marrying Kate one day made her smile a lot more than she thought she’d admit. They got out of the car after that, palms sweaty despite the cooler breeze of late autumn.

An hour later, they were sitting in their house, watching Alice and Tank interact from behind the bars of the small play area they set up. Kate leaned her head on Max’s shoulder, and Max kept an arm wrapped around Kate’s waist.

“I sure am glad we didn’t have to wait nine months for Tank, though,” Max mumbled, eyes shining with some sort of pride that had already settled in her stomach. Kate laughed a little and scooted closer to Max, and that was that.


	3. kate poses and victoria shoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vic and kate are paired up for an assignment and... yeah it sounds like theyre being shipped but i personally dont so ?? take it your own way

Victoria’s shaking fingers gripped the camera with such ferocity she thought she was going to break it. No, she was hoping she would break it, just so that she’d have a reasonable excuse for her to not have to work on this assignment. She’d come to Mr. Jefferson with a puppy face and the remnants of the device and ask for another day, or to have her partner work on the project alone as to not suffer with her.

Mr. Jefferson wouldn’t do that, not when the rest of the class is having a riot watching Victoria and Kate try to work together.

Kate remains poised by the window, the afternoon sunlight hitting her and lighting up her eyes with a long gone shine. She looks ethereal, and Victoria is thankful nobody has mind reading powers. Time warping she can stand - she’s sure her constant feeling of déjà vu is too uncanny to be mistaken, but it might be her paranoia seeping in - but someone being able to see her thoughts would be a splash too deep in the pool.

Victoria composes herself, taking a moment to shake the jitteryness from her arms. She glances around the room, catching a classmate turn their head a fraction too late. The smiles lingering on their faces is almost too much for her reputation to bear, but the need for her to show just how well the two can work together wins out over asking Mr. Jefferson for the umpteenth time to finish the project on her own agenda.

Kate shifts in the high chair - stolen from the science lab with a curious glance from Mrs. Grant - and starts fixing her hair while Victoria struggles to function like a human being. Kate wishes she could have chosen her partner, but the teacher’s ingenious method of randomly picking numbered sticks left her no wiggle room in the matter.

Victoria sucks a breath in to calm herself - and almost starts shouting at Max as she catches her distracting Kate with a silly face. Not like they weren’t already off track, but she only has three more class days before the project is due. She really doesn’t want to have to meet Kate after school to take more atmospheric shots.

The queen bee snaps her fingers to regain Kate’s attention, then points at the camera with a vaguely annoyed expression. Max leaves Kate alone to go work on her project, looking mildly creeped out with Daniel behind the lens. The brunette fixes her skirt as if something was wrong with it after being fixed two minutes ago, then resumes her pose as the literal angel of the classroom.

Victoria’s hands are trembling once again as she focuses the camera.

The sunlight hits Kate at just the right angle, eyes shining and smile positively radiant. Her smile looks a little out of place, but Victoria can’t tell if it’s because it looks fake or if she just hasn't seen Kate smile before. The latter makes more sense, if she’s being honest with herself.

Click.

And just like that, Kate takes the cue to change position. She stares into the camera with a haunted expression. The sunlight hits the background around her, but Kate leans far enough forward to cast a shadow on herself. She resembles the classroom ghost, surrounded by light and taking no part in it. Victoria comes nowhere close to smiling, but she’s infinitely relieved for not having to lecture Kate on how to pose properly.

Click.

Kate shifts in her chair, picking up a pencil and tapping the eraser on her bottom lip. She uncrosses her legs, instead propping her feet up on the metal rung of the chair. She adjusts her skirt with a flustered shakiness of her hands, just in case the camera is positioned at a compromising angle. Her eyes remain lidded, but the subtle quirk of her eyebrow prompts Victoria to wring her hands to rid the feeling of tarnishing something innocent from her conscience. She taps the button on the camera without checking the image beforehand.

Click.

Having collected the required atmospheric shots for the day, Victoria sets aside the camera and starts dismantling the tripod. Kate slowly approaches the table and scoops the camera up, thumbing through the images. Her face retains a light blush - just barely visible in the photos - as she considers deleting the last one. She absently wonders if Victoria would object to her requesting a different shot, then shrugs it off. The picture actually looks good, and the tiny detail she was worrying about before isn’t a problem in it. At least Victoria has some dignity in her photos.

Victoria won’t speak - no, can’t speak - for the time being. Her motions are clumsy, and she nearly snaps one of the legs off while collapsing the tripod. She didn’t know Kate could pose, she hadn’t paid that much attention to her during projects before. She makes a mental note to stop hassling Kate for the remainder of the project, and to never look at her while the sun is shining again.


End file.
